Jane meets Jay
by mojam
Summary: im not to good at summarys but, you see Jane is moveing again but this time to a small town in washington called forks , her dad is freinds will Billy Black and Charile , well it is forks it is a new charater and there are new wolves unimprited wolves ...
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh_ Jane thought as she grabed the last of her suitcases stuffing them into her dads beat up van "_I hate my life sometimes I realy do"_

It seamed as though her and her dad just couldn't live in one place to long .

As if some invisible force was pulling them well it seamed as though pushing would be the correct word but still every place they had lived at they stayed a little longer untill one day as this case was , dad would lose his Job or the appartem would have been damadged in a fire will Jane and her dad would be out . so now it seamed the longest they had stayed in one town now was a year just one year , _Just long enough for me to make some real friends ,enough time to fall in love , and now I must restart this all over again,_ Jane was of course talking about her boyfriend, her first boyfriend

Evan her and Evan had broken up last night Jane broke the news to him and then decide to dump him then she knew that either he would or it would be her to end it sooner or later . a tear fell down her cheak thinking about poor Evan _"oh well nouthing I can do about it now I just have to surrive this new town forks " _

Just then Janes father walked out of the place they had been living in for the last year, with the last of there belongings that survived the fire

He could see she was sad about something but wasent sure what and just assumed it was the move

"oh don't look so upset Janeypoo Forks washington will be great I've got some friends down there you know Billy Black and charile the ciff of police great guys chariles got a daughter about your age do you remember Bella

"_Oh grea"t_ thought Jane "_now he thinks I can remember some one I havent seen before I even started school " "_no dad sorry not ringing any bells on the bella girl but Billy one of your old fishing buddys right" ?

"yes well come on lest get in the car that's the last of it "

"um okay dad "


	2. the meeting

After three hours of scilence in the car Jane relized she was hunger they were almost to the next appartment complex they would be living at so Jane thought they could just stop at a gas station and that would be fine

"hey dad um could we stop at the marathon im feeling like some chex mix alright ?"

"Well sure I told ya we should have gotten some breakfast ."said Janes dad while handing over a 10$ bill "go ahead and get me a sprite will ya"?

"kay dad "said Jane

As Jane got out of the van she noticed she was being watched by a rather cute looking boy with russet skin standing behind the counter of the the gas station but he could have been just looking out the window"_at what thought what is he staring at as if its his own center of gravity whats so important that's so close to me ?"_

Jane gave up trying to figure it out and went inside to get a closer look at this strange acting yet rather cute looking boy and made a mental note to look for his name tag when she went up to buy her items so at lest she would see one somewhat familer face at school when she started next week guessing that he was at lest 18 years old ,

When she got close enough to him to read his tiny name tag it said Jay,

"Hey how are you " said Jay with a sideways smile

"uh hi Im fine I guess" said Jane just now noticing that she was the one customer left with the only empoly on shift left and also takeing notice that his Jay guy was rather hug muscle wise he probly could hurt Jane badly with little effort .

"you just moving here you don't look to familer to me ?" said Jay looking at Jane again like he did before

"um yeah I am just moved here today actually " said Jane now smiling

"is your dad friends will Billy black ?" Jay now kinda looked even happer than before

"uh yeah he is why do you ask ?"

"im friends with his son Jacob one might say "

"oh uh well than I guess I will be seeing you around soon "

Jane then saw her dad signaling her over to get in the car

"well I guess my dad really wants his sprite guess I'll see you soon though bye Jay "


	3. apt A7

Hello everyone! I was just reading the second chapter and realized wow I made some mistakes sorry about that I know I must annoy some people and I haven't stated that I do not own the twilight series sorry about that to lol but hey this website is for fan fiction so I just figure that no one would be to angry but anyway I do not own the twilight saga I just think It is extremely super awesome anyway enjoy chapter 3 and I promise to make sure that there are as little mistakes as possible

End of note from author

Beginning of chapter 

The car roared to life as Jane's dad turned the key

"Who was that you were talking to?" ask Jane's Dad

"Oh um just Jay." Spoke Jane rather quietly

"Jay who?" ask Jane's dad rather fast

"Just apparently one of Jacobs's friends I guess" spoke Jane softly

"Jacob Black!? ….. That Jacob?" said Jane's dad slowly and loudly

"Uh yeah I assume dad "

Right then Jane's dad turned into a parking lot not facing any building in particular

"Jane were home now "said Jane's dad rather happily

"Um dad where is home exactly? Said Jane questionably

"See that green building over there next to the bowling alley?" said Jane's dad pointing in no particular place it seamed at first

It took Jane's eyes a few minuets to figure out where he was pointing at until she saw a building with a large sign that read Forks of malts bowling alley and malt shop The building next door looked bluish green had a larger sign that read Forks apt. Jane's dad then handed her a key then said

"here I forgot toe give this to you didn't I well here ya go."

"What is it a key to … the new apartment?"

"Yep were in apartment A7 it's on the second floor I think, it's a bit larger than the last place we rented and a little cheaper to "

"oh well that great, I guess I will start unpacking then "said Jane now headed to the back of the car to grab the first boxes of the new move her dad was still sitting in the car perhaps just in deep thought _oh well I guess I better just forget about Evan now and move on I will problem never see him again ugh this box Is heavy!_

___________________________ End of chapter3_______________________

Well what did you all think……… come on tell me please review! Promise I wont be mad ! in fact virtualy hugs for who ever reviews to this kay !


	4. inside of the mind

Jane then finally found Apt. A7; it was a hard one to find until she found it and realized she had passed it about 4 times. In hopes none of the nehbors noticed her stupidly she tried to act somewhat cool as she place the key in the door knob to open it.

Once inside Jane tried to figure out witch way to go just too now get into the bedroom that was now hers

"Lets see that's the master bedroom so the other one must be mine but how do I get into it agh im not used to this much space !"

About 12 minuets later Jane finally found her way into her new bedroom,

The walls were painted green a mid tone green the floor was wooden as was the entire apartment, it had a nice golden tint Jane noticed there was a small bed already in here most likely from the mover company that had delivery the remaining furniture sever days earlier they didn't have a whole lot of usably furniture left after the fire, there was just a couch, her bed and the fridge that was all. Jane placed her 2 boxes on her bed and realized she couldn't hold it in any longer she curled up on her bed and couldn't stop like there was no end to it, her tears just endless amounts of tears a steady state of tears it felt like with no begging to it and no end just locked inside her own mind with her own thoughts

"_why after all ive been though already why must I move again!" is there something wrong with me that I just cant live in peace like most people with hardly a change like moving every year" "ugh maybe its best maybe I should just forget about making friends here its all going to end to soon and I am just tired of all the eventual pain I know I will have to go through why must this happen to me and my dad all the time!"_

The only thing that allowed an escape for Jane was the loud sound of Jane's dad slamming the door shut and heading with his own box of belongings to his room

Dads home it looks like okay Jane come on pull your self together I will not allow him to know I refuse him to know im crying that would lead to to many conversations I be okay I will just bury myself deeper into the shadows of loneness and solitude just like always I will put on a show of happy for the rest of the world while Iam dead from depression on the inside they don't have to know that I don't allow them to worry with the knowledge of my internal struggle its better this way I know it is much better they worry about them selves I will worry about myself that's how this game goes .

Before Jane realized it she had fallen asleep only to be locked inside her own head even more now,

Some people enjoy going to bed each and every night some don't most people have wonders dreams that are happy and colorful others not so much Jane the the latter of those , her dreams are so clear its like its really happening , but this dream is not a happy one not a colorful one . Locked in her own head reliving it all over again like the day is being relived the day of her mother's death. It was the first time that Jane had ever had to see a corpse just laying on her couch , Jane had left that day to school feeling normal and happy all day until she arrived home when she touch the old door knob she immediately felt sick and wanted to leave but she opened the door anyway she could see into the living room clearly and wished then that she couldn't there she saw her mother laying on the couch , but her dress was splattered red from her bleeding a knife through her stomach and she was still alive only just breathing she screamed at Jane "leave he'll kill you too !"

she always in her dreams isn't fast enough and is murder like her mother but in reality she was fast enough to get away from the robber/murderer but was always haunted with the image of her mothers death Jane was only 10 years old when she had died and her mother was only 33 when she had died it just never felt like to Jane that it was fair to her mother to only have 33 years of life she died on her birthday.


	5. Jane's new locker

Jane woke up early in the morning at about 6:30 AM she had forgotten everything for a moment and then it hit her like a sudden burst of wind,

"ugh what time is it clock " she said while rolling out of her curled up position knowing she would have to attend her first day at forks high and got up and went to the restroom to begin her daily ritual of getting ready

**************************

_8:30 AM at Jane's new locker_

After 10 minuets of searching Jane finally found her new locker it was locker number 2231 and as she was putting or well a better phrase would be attempting to unlock it with her new locker's combination she felt as if someone was standing right behind her some one who was very tall and was most likely muscular as well "_oh no" _Jane thought

"_This must be his locker I must have the wrong one no wonder this stupid combo wont open it dam! I get to look like an idiot on my first day perfect " _

Jane quickly performed a spin to see who it was and was well admittedly surprised by what she saw it was Jay!

"_Dear lord no don't tell me I thought Jays locker was mine he is the only one I know at this school "_

"Um hi Jay uh doesn't tell me this is actually your locker…. Is it?"

Jay didn't respond at first he just stared for a second or two longer then the normal human reaction speed.

"Um… well it isn't my locker it's yours I guess I was just going to say hi ….. Anything you need "

"_I need to feel as not such an outcast as always when I change schools ""_well if you could help me by showing me where a lot of my classes are would be a big help …a kind of huge one actually"

He seemed delighted at the thought of helping me at least now I would not have to deal with being late because I couldn't find my class in the 5 minuets passing periods this school had one little worry gone and Jane couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed in Jays company

"_Maybe I will have someone to sit with today at lunch that is if we have the same lunch together "_

"Jay?"

"What "

"What lunch do you have?" ask Jane looking pleading at Jay

"B why do you ask?" said Jay with a confused look on his face

" oh I was just wondering if we could um " Jane looked away with a slight blush growing on her face she felt as if she was asking him on a date even though she only knew him at the whole school it just felt weird for her to ask him

"Could um what?"

"Can I just eat with you are your friends at lunch considering I am new and don't have any?"

Jay smiled at he unusual discomfort and red cheeks at just asking such a simple question and replied by saying

"I thought that was obvious of course you can "


	6. first morning

Well I am on Christmas break here so I have more time to write  
 I don't own the twilight saga blah blah blah chapter 6 ENJOY !!!

Jay looked at Jane and flashed a smile that just made Jane's heart melt a little

"So what's up on you schedule, Jane?" Jay said ending the silence

"What?"

"Its kind of impossible for me to show you were your classes is if I don know you're schedule, Jane "

"Oh right ha ""um well I have English first hour with um ……. Mr. Banner no wait that's biology ….. Here Jane said while handing her schedule to Jay whose hand lightly brushed hers as she tried handing she schedule to him

"Oh I see what you did…. We have to classes together by the way "

Jay proceeded to show Jane where her classes were in the short amount of time they had before the bell rang

*********************************

_10 minuets later in the halls _

"Thanks Jay I really appreciate the help you didn't have to "

"Oh contra my new friend of course I did "

"What is it the whole damsels in distress scenario, I really always do get annoyed when compared to fictional characters "

"Do you get compared to fictional characters often?"

"Well you could say that I am that rag doll from the nightmare before Christmas"

"Oh do you regular posin a science guy or whatever he was and then Jump from buildings to stitch yourself back together?"

"No that's just my favorite movie " Jane said as she pointed towards her shoes she was wearing skate shoes that had and image of Jack the pumpkin on them "

"Heh skater girl the oggie bogie going to come after you "

"Wait, said Jane rather shocked, have you actually seen it?"

"Since I have referenced it twice in this sentence what do you think?"

"It's my favorite movie well one of them "

"Is the outer one the corpse bride?"

Jane looked surprised "yes " she whispered

At that moment the bell rang

"Jay what classes do we have together?"

"First hour and lunch if you count that "

**************************************

_First hour Jays POV_

"Hello class "spoke the teacher we are beinging are Shakespeare section oh and we have a new student today Jane something uh"

He of course just now looked to find Jane so observant as ever this one I did not like this, his class was usually a ruckus and today was no exception until now until he said there was a new student like a switch went off on everybody's brain at that moment to automatically look at the person beside me Jane

"Ah there you are "said the teacher "so you're well my announcement slip said Jane A. nomo. And I doubt your last name is nomo so I assume that's a typo what's your last name?"

"_Nomo is that what the reason was for him now paying any attention to his class a funny name "_

Of course that upset me but now I noticed something else out of the corner of my eye Jane seamed so nervous was it for all the people looking at her so she was shy did she desperately cling to the title of quiet shy girl who no one talks to was this why she insisted on sitting in the vary back it seamed as though Jane remembered to talk and tried opened her mouth I assumed to tell them what her correct last name was

"No sir my last name is mason I don't know why the slip says nomo"

But he clearly didn't hear her at all

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

" Her last names Mason " _learn how to listen instead of ogling your female students _I almost added out loud but Jane was so shy why cause her embarrassment I couldn't do anything that could potential upset her I couldn't do it , it was physical impossible . The teacher then began on with his reading off the daily announcements and soon the class room returned to its daily ruckus I turned to look a Jane who had drawn a very good drawing of Jack from the nightmare before Christmas on the plastic cover of her red notebook

"I guess I will be your official translator seeing as how the English teacher has too much hair in his ears to hear his students "she just smiled at me a beautiful smile my favorite smile

Much sooner then it felt like it should have been the bell did ring for period 1 to end and period 2 to begin

________________________________________________________________________

_Period 2 Jane's POV_

"_I should feel uncomfortable here"_ I thought to myself _"this is a strange place to me "_

Maybe the fact that I knew someone from the begging was what maybe me not so nervous usually the first day for me is the worst once I had a panic attack , but this school feels right like I should have been here all along maybe it was just the small town atmosphere this place had everyone knew everyone . of course I got to be the mystery no one knew me really except Jay I realized I was smiling really smiling from just thinking about him ugh I must look so weird to all of the kids I knew if I looked up I would see staring at me as if they had never seen some 16 year old girl sitting in the back of a science class avoiding all forms of human contact thinking someone …. Named Jay

The teacher began to hand out that night's homework it was just a simple worksheet

Every other student made there own complaints to there friends all except Jane . "_whats the point in making an argument here it wont change the fact you have to do it either way"_

The class soon ended and Jane left to continue on with her first day


	7. nessie ? Jacob !

Wow it's been awhile hasn't it? sorry for my laziness about this story its my first fan fiction as you know anyway … my name is not stephine Meyer I do not own twilight I am just a crazy fan lol  enjoy chapter 7 oh and P.S. this story takes place about 5 or 6 years after breaking dawn so nessie is full grown oh and I am not sure if this is mention yet but Jane is a sophomore and Jay is a Junior

"_and so starts period 3 my second class with Jay and one complete hour long and right before lunch. _" Jane thought as she was practically skipping to class her art class. it was required two have 4 art credits for graduation at this school, but art was sorta an odd subject for Jane. in her head she felt that she her self was bad, she never liked her art. she used to love painting and drawling her mother loved them as well at least she said that, maybe it was just her being a mom maybe she did, honestly like them Jane felt that it must have been the former there was no way anyone could like Jane's doodles, as she called them mere doodles Jane still "doodled" as she called it but hadn't shown anyone. the last time anyone saw one of her "doodles " was one week before her mothers murder

As far as her father was concerned there was no issues with Jane, Jane was never dealing with depression for some if not all of Jr. High.

As Jane was reaching for the door to her Painting class she heard a noise, a laugh, a sneeze , perhaps someone gossiping even, she looked over and saw an incredibly beautifull and pale girl who Jane thought looked two be about Jane's age Jane noticed as well a very Tan arm wrapped protectively around the pale girls waist. At first Jane thought "Oh that must be Jay so he has a girl friend "but then he looked up at his face it wasn't Jay "Oh thank god "as she exhaled a sigh of relief she noticed a smile develop on the pale girls face

"Um hello" the pale girl said as she reached her hand out in a manor to shake Jane's hand

"oh hi" said Jane copying the pale girls movement and starting to shake her hand Jane noticed how cold it really was the cold reminded her of vampires and her recent obsession with Anne rice

The pale girl took her hand away and looked at Jane with a look of slight shock

"My name's well … call me nessie "said nessie getting over her shock very quickly and smiling a very bright one.

"This is my boyfriend Jacob Black" she said gesturing to the large Tan boy.

"Hello you must be Jane, am I right?" he was also smiling at this point.

"Um yes how do you know my name?"

"Im Billy blacks son and Jay's friend.

"Oh that makes sense and um well I guess you two have this class right?" said Jane

"Oh I do yes "said nessie then turning to Jacob "Jacob could you please relax on your death grip I know the whole imprintee stuff with ever-"

I had assumed the rest of the conversation was not with me to be concerned, and I began to wonder what imprintee stuff was but assumed that it was better most likely if I didn't who knows what they were talking about.

I found a nice desk by the window I looked at the clock I had about three minutes until class begun I just stared out the window until I once again felt like someone was behind me then I heard the sound of a trapper hitting an old wooden high school class room desk from the 70s like the ones the forks high school used, like the one by. She turned her head hoping no praying it was Jay, it wasn't Jay it was some by the looks of her some preppy popular girl typlical ms. Perfect destiny of hers was the quarter back "_some of them are nice thought not all are mean everyone is different_ "

" who the hell are you and why are you in my desk bitch ?"

"_okay that theory is way out for her_"

Just then she heard the door open it was Jay "_my savior_"


	8. The Art Room

Hi again … anyway I think I will explain something's, nessie and Jacob smiled because Jane talks very fast and they already know everything about Jane well all that Jay knows and all that Edward could know … so about everything I plan to go back into this later in the story

Lest start chapter 8

I found a nice desk by the window I looked at the clock I had about three minutes until class begun I just stared out the window until I once again felt like someone was behind me then I heard the sound of a trapper hitting an old wooden high school class room desk from the 70s like the ones the forks high school used, like the one by. She turned her head hoping no praying it was Jay, it wasn't Jay it was some by the looks of her some preppy popular girl typical ms. Perfect destiny of hers was the quarter back "_some of them are nice thought not all are mean everyone is different_ "

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my desk bitch?"

"_Okay that theory is way out for her_"

Just then she heard the door open it was Jay "_my savior_"

(We are switching into Jays POV (I like his POV))

I walked into the art room, it was full I didn't like full rooms. my hearing was so good I could hear everything. every individuals breathing, every heart, every single movement anyone made. I scanned the room looking for her I caught her smell and turned my head toward it. and saw Marrie one of the popular girls here at forks High. she was yelling at Jane and just like that someone who I could care less about turned into my worst enemy, someone to be destroyed Just then Jane ran over to me looking like she was about to cry.

"_Marrie must die._"

"Hey Jay." she said smiling.

_"hold on she was smiling? smiling to try to hide the fact she was hurt or smiling because she was actually happy to see me ?"_

I knew she was hurting, I knew but all I could do was smile back. "Hey you "

"Um so I met Jacob, and um nessie the really pale girl."

"Oh yes she did ! "announced nessie appearing out of no where it seamed.

"oh uh hey nessie ." Jane said looking shocked as well.

"what do you say we find three desk together before they are all gone or people like Marie dissolve into there own selfish fantiesy that they own public property which are bought using money from taxes ! " nessie now was sending an dirty look at Marie.

(Janes Pov)

I was praying that I would be able to make it through the day without any enemy's, and so far that wasn't going as well as I had planed.

we soon found three desk at the back of the room and very far away from Marie and her Friend. whom she wanted the desk I was sitting in. he was a tall muscular boy although not as muscular as Jay this boy named Toby I think, he was the quarterback just as I had predicted she was destined for and as usual I was once again right.

after what seamed like only 5 minuets, not 50 the bell rang alerting everyone that 3rd hour had ended.

I started to pick up my school supplies from the floor, (the desk in the art room do not have enough space to work on art work and hold binders and stuff) I realized that I was missing a notebook, the notebook which had some doodles in it things that I had absently minded drew in my first hour class and another one a little doodle of me and Jay just looking at each other someone might recognize us "_I HAVE TO FIND IT BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOSE !_" was my only thought and concern.

after a few seconds of frantic searching I heard nessie behind me,

"Hey Janey I think you dropped this notebook. *giggle* Nice drawling of you and Jay. *giggle*"

I felt my face turn red and looked away still sitting on the ground waiting for her to drop it, and leave perhaps, perhaps praying for it, but she didn't just leave she dropped the Notebook and walked over to Jay, who was waiting by the door for I assumed me and Nessie. on the other side of the room she said something to him I couldn't hear it I assumed she was telling him about my doodle, and Just wanted to die right there in the art class room I knew he would not accept me he didn't care about me like that he only had known me for a few days. The best I could hope for was that he wouldn't be a complete jerk about it and that was all.


	9. mostly filler

**hey everyone im back again !!! I took a mini break from writing :) anyway so Im suffering from a bit of writers block so this chapter might be a little short like my first few chapters :( sorry also I wrote a oneshot imprint story about seth, seth is one of my favorite wolves because he followed Jacob in BD and I do like leah for the same reason :( poor leah (you should know why I said poor leah the name is sam) oh and some time next month I will be gone for a week (family vacation to florida) .... next month will not have as many updates okay anyway on to the next chapter !!!**

**(what just happend Jane pov)**

_I heard nessie behind me, _

_"Hey Janey I think you dropped this notebook. *giggle* Nice drawling of you and Jay. *giggle*"_

_I felt my face turn red and looked away still sitting on the ground waiting for her to drop it, and leave perhaps, perhaps praying for it, but she didn't just leave she dropped the Notebook and walked over to Jay, who was waiting by the door for I assumed me and Nessie. on the other side of the room she said something to him I couldn't hear it I assumed she was telling him about my doodle, and Just wanted to die right there in the art class room I knew he would not accept me he didn't care about me like that he only had known me for a few days. The best I could hope for was that he wouldn't be a complete jerk about it and that was all._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(happening now Jays pov)_

Nessie whisperd in my ear what art Jane had created on the pages of her notebook. I felt so touched that she had drawn me in her notebook I was to distracted by that that I almost didn't noticed Nessie next bit of information he had to give me

"Jay you better hurry to her" Nessie look concern for a second not even a second not long enough for a human to notice she quickly smiled and then added to fast for a human to have heard "I can hear her thoughts she's worried that I am telling you her feelings that you will hurt her emotionality" she then similed and left the room

_"Hurt Jane, impossible_" I look over to Jane she was still sitting on the floor and she looked like she was about to cry there was no way to control myself it was an impulse I ran over to her and grabed her ? I guess I did the next thing I could remember was picking her off the ground and saying. "Please dont cry ever"

she looked at me stunned I heard her heart beats speed up slightly a moment later she responded with a weak

"kay... um maybe we should go to uh... lunch " she said with a smile at the end

"sure" I said reluctantly relessing her from my hold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY Jay there you are we thought you got lost on your way to are" said anouther werewolf I did look to see I did however alter my steps and began to move in the directon of the voice

I sat down Jane sat down next to me looking at her hands she seemed either scared or nervous I couldnt tell


End file.
